Rian Celine Woodlands, Hail!
by ESM
Summary: A beautiful girl goes to the pantry and mysteriously finds herself at Bilbo's birthday party, minus several senses. Hopefully a Mary Sue.
1. For the Night

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zilch. Nada. Not even my sanity. Prof. J.R.R. Tolkien's kith and kin could probably tell you who owns LOTR and the Sil.  
  
Actually I do own a computer and Rian-Celine Woodlands. And The Other One Ring. But that's it.  
  
Further disclaimer: Do NOT, I repeat, Do NOT take this story seriously. At this point I'm confused as to whether I'm trying to create the worst Mary- Sue ever or the best. Worst would probably be easier. Don't hesitate to give me tips on how to make it better or worse!  
  
Enjoy the story. snerk  
  
CH.1  
  
Rian-Celine Woodlands set to work braiding her luxurious, silky, straight, ankle length hair. If she didn't she was likely to be smothered by her own beautifully curling red-gold tresses while she slept. She donned a green negligee that became her slender, straight, yet strong figure and flawless creamy-white skin and brushed her perfect white teeth carefully. Then from the balcony just outside her room she called down in a sweet but imperative tone,  
  
"Secure the house, John, Mr. Woodlands will not be home tonight."  
  
"Yes, Miss Woodlands." the butler replied respectfully.  
  
O, didn't she just wish that it were all true! Rian-Celine thought, as she closed the final volume of The Lord of the Rings sadly and placed it next to her hardcover edition of The Silmarillion. It DID seem so real, and yet how could it be? And then she thought bitterly of why she wished it were true. Mother was dead. The only person who really seemed to understand her troubles at all, dead. Father...when father was home he worshipped his daughter. But he was almost never home. And he never understood. Rian- Celine sighed and turned out her light. She was sixteen, and done with college. When she had been in school only the boys wanted to be her friends; all the girls had fits of envy everytime she passed. Why? Demanded Rian-Celine of the wall. It's not my fault I'm smart and good-looking and rich!  
  
Once in bed, Rian-Celine realized she didn't feel like sleeping. Which was perfectly usual; the girl often stayed wide awake for days in a row without suffering any adverse affects. Instead, she went to make certain all the doors and windows were locked. John was a good man, but he was apt to be a little careless. There had already been two attempted robberies this year, and it was only May.  
  
Armed with a gold-colored kimono and a pair of slippers, Rian-Celine made her rounds. John seemed to have done a good job tonight, and Miss Woodlands was thinking of skipping the side door that opened on the kitchen, until she saw the light on in the pantry. Thinking John or Julie, the cook, was doing some midnight foraging, Rian-Celine still had a premonition of evil as she opened the door.  
  
After having grown accustomed to the darkness, the unnaturally bright light that greeted her when she opened the door dazzled even her eyes; Rian- Celine was forced to blink several times. All at once she heard a great CRACK! 


	2. What Is Wrong?

Ch. 2  
  
When Rian-Celine was finally able to take a good look around her, she didn't see the familiar closet full of food. Instead she was surrounded by dozens of bobbing clumps of curly hair at her chest level. It took Rian- Celine a minute to realize the clumps of hair belonged to a large group of short people dancing the Springle-Ring. Rian-Celine stared for some time, wondering what was wrong with this picture. Then it hit her.  
  
She could not hear a thing!  
  
The girl looked about her in dismay. Here she was, OBVIOUSLY at a hobbit party, perhaps even at Bilbo's birthday party, and all the music and chatter and noises of life did not seem to exist!  
  
"What is wrong with me?"  
  
Good Grief! She couldn't even hear herself talk! Stunned, Rian-Celine toyed with the ring on her slender finger. It was a beautiful ring, made of silver that never tarnished. It's shape was that of two trees intertwined, with a small opal set in the middle. Rian-Celine had worn it ever since she could remember, and probably before. Now, it seemed to give her strength to carry on.  
  
Well, she thought. Since I'm here I may as well try the legendary hobbit baking! "Food is so comforting in moments of trial," quoted Rian-Celine as she contemplated a cake she had filched from the tent. She took a bite, and swallowed it hastily. "I can't TASTE!" Realizing she had just yelled at the top of her lungs, Rian-Celine hoped the rest of the party was a deaf as she was. "And now that I think about it, I can't smell either," she added in a more moderate tone.  
  
Suddenly, Celine had a thought.  
  
"I wonder if Gandalf is about..." 


	3. Gandalf

A/N: Non-vocal communications will be declaimed by a single quotation mark.  
  
Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. Don't own anything else yet....working on taking over   
  
Ch.3  
  
She found what was obviously Gandalf (the only male present who stood at more than 4 feet) sitting over a mug of ale and a side of ham, and a middle- aged hobbit was speaking to him jovially. One thing Celine had noted was that none of the hobbits were much to look at by her standards. Of course, by what Tolkien had said, she hadn't expected much more. Rian-Celine sat down with the wizard, who took no notice of her yet, being apparently earnestly exhorting the hobbit about something. Mischievously, the young Miss Woodlands took advantage of the situation to steal a bit of Gandalf's ham. The chewing motion was therapeutic, if not tasty. Silently, Rian- Celine observed as the hobbit tromped off to mingle with the crowd, and the wizard turned back to his food, only to see her. For a short time Gandalf stared at this beautiful newcomer, and though Celine swore his lips did not move except to form a little smile, she heard a strange yet gentle voice inside her head.  
  
'Whence come ye, maiden fair?' Celine opened her mouth to reply, but the voice spoke again. 'You do not need your mouth to speak, my child.' Then she started thinking of all the things that had happened to her today. 'I can't hear you. Focus.' Gandalf commanded. Celine twisted her face in confusion, then tried again, this time looking straight into his eyes and willing that everything she thought be told to the wizard. Gandalf smiled and nodded, evidently listening. Celine told him of her obsession, the light, loud noise and the absence of some of her senses. Finally she asked him WHY she could not hear or taste.  
  
'That will be revealed in time. Even the wisest do not know all things.' Really, the wizard was so fatherly looking she wanted to kiss him! But she had one last question.  
  
'How is it that I can speak to you like this?'  
  
'Anybody can speak like this, Rian-Celine. Only it is always so noisy, the untrained can never hear it, and so never know that they can speak it!' With that parting thought, Gandalf rose and strode off merrily towards his cart of fireworks, where many hobbit children had gathered expectantly.  
  
With with this new information Rian-Celine was not so distressed over her plight. Her thoughts turned to happier questions. Which one is Merry? Where is Frodo? Pippin must be what, eight? Which one is he? Oh well, if I stick around long enough Bilbo will tromp away, and......good lord! There's seventeen more years before the quest! What in Middle-Earth's name will I do for seventeen years without the ability to hear?  
  
For of course, the beautiful girl was there for the sole purpose of accompanying the nine Companions.  
  
After Bilbo's renowned speech, which Rian-Celine could only see, the girl waited patiently outside Bag End for Gandalf to come out, knowing as she did the chronology of the story. Bilbo tromped out, followed by a couple of dwarves. At last! she thought. Oh wait. Frodo has to come in too.  
  
Frodo ran into the hobbit hole without noticing the girl in the shadows. She waited impatiently, silently praying.  
  
"Please come out before you go to bed. Please please please!"  
  
After a few minutes she ran out of patience and knocked loudly on the door. Frodo opened it reluctantly. Then he stared. His mouth moved, but Rian- Celine hadn't the faintest idea what he was saying.  
  
"I can't hear you," she told the astounded hobbit out loud. "I need to speak to Gandalf, now." Still unable to take his eyes off what was admittedly the most gorgeous person he had ever met, Frodo stuttered, covered his face and ran to get Gandalf. Rian-Celine grimaced to think what ravings he would use to get the wizard out of bed.  
  
'Please, Gandalf, take me to Rivendell. I cannot stay here. Oh, don't misunderstand me, I love hobbits and all, but to stay here for the next seventeen years without the benefit of hearing would be unbearable!'...not to mention the fact that none of them are very cute...(Rian-Celine joked to herself). Gandalf pondered Rian-Celine's request for a while.  
  
'Yes, I will take you to Rivendell. We leave tomorrow.' Celine was fairly sure their was nothing more relieving she could have heard at that moment. Gandalf arranged for Frodo to donate one of his many bedrooms to Rian- Celine, although only Gandalf's bed was large enough for anyone bigger than a hobbit. When Rian-Celine realized what was going on, she begged them not to trouble about it; it was nice outside and she would like to walk about the Shire tonight. Their protests-especially Frodo's-fell on deaf ears. Rian-Celine left them to sleep and walked quietly under the glittering stars all night. 


	4. To Rivendell

A/N: If I have any reviews yet, thank you. It is indeed a beautiful story, and I'm sure you're all just dying for the next chapter. Here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: See first Chapter. Except I just realized I do also own a bedside lamp that reminds me of a Silmaril and my pet Ringwraith action figure Blackie.  
  
Ch.4  
  
To Rivendell then, Gandalf took her. He took his leave of Frodo in the early afternoon the day after Bilbo's party. Rian-Celine waved to him from a distance.  
  
They rode in Gandalf's cart all the way to Bree. At the Prancing Pony Gandalf left the horse and cart, paid for his own horse's stabling and hired another horse for Rian-Celine. Rian-Celine blushed a little when Gandalf paid for it, wondering where the money came from. Gandalf smiled and told her that Bilbo had paid handsomely for the fireworks, and Frodo always gave him a little purse to "buy an ale and think of me". Not to mention what was left of his own share of dragon gold! Rian-Celine was quite delighted to hear of Frodo's custom. Character development! She was also delighted with her horse, Marigold. Marigold was a high spirited animal, which was why the Breelander had been willing to give her up. But under Rian-Celine's gentle guidance, she became the most docile horse ever bred. Rian-Celine had to buy some decent clothes too, for while a pair of slippers, kimono and nightgown was all very well in an American mansion, riding in them would be a very difficult maneuver.  
  
They met no one on the road, except a solitary dwarf who kept very strictly to himself. When they stopped to rest sometimes Gandalf would tell her stories she'd never heard before until she fell asleep. Once she asked the wizard if he knew he was going to fight a Balrog and die, but Gandalf made no sign that he had even heard her.  
  
Rian-Celine counted 10 days from the day they left the Shire to the day they reached the Ford of Bruinen. At the ford Rian-Celine met her first elf, named Girfrin. He hailed the wizard and his companion cheerfully, but Gandalf had to explain Rian-Celine's predicamate. They chatted for a while, Girfrin made his farewell. The hooded Rian-Celine thought the elves were quite cute if they all looked like Girfrin, then noticed Gandalf grinning at her. She grinned back, trying to hide the blush. It was hard keeping one's thoughts to oneself when one was in mind communications 101!  
  
Gandalf led her by the hidden paths into Rivendell. Rian-Celine was astounded by the beauty of the valley: the great trees, the sweet flowers, the aweful waterfalls. Even the sky seemed clearer over Rivendell. And then they came to the Doors of the Last Homely House. Apparently the residents had been warned of Gandalf' coming, for immediately the Door was opened for them, and a joyous concourse of Elves and Elf-maids assembled around the great wizard. Rian-Celine wistfully wished she could hear what they were saying. Suddenly the Elves backed respectfully a slight way off to let another Elf-maid pass. 


	5. Arwen and a Bath

Ch. 5  
  
It was Arwen. Of course it was Arwen. There could not possibly be a lovelier woman before or after, she was the epitome of beauty. And royal, thought Rian-Celine suddenly. The only glimpse of royalty she had ever been granted were quick camera shots of England's queen and princes, none of whom matched this. For Rian-Celine royalty had been an abstract word, something she could manipulate to mean anything she liked. But suddenly she saw it in the concrete. Arwen was royalty incarnate.  
  
Gandalf bowed slightly; Rian-Celine bowed as well as she could. She would have preferred to curtsey, but that was hardly possible in her ugly brown pants and short hooded cape. The Lady Arwen curtseied respectfully to the wizard in return, and greeted him aloud so that Rian-Celine had no idea what she said. However, she figured that Gandalf was now thanking Arwen profusely, and perhaps explaining about herself. Arwen looked at Rian- Celine with pity. Rian-Celine nearly fainted to be the object of attention of the legendary Elf, but she managed to thank her as best she could. Arwen smiled.  
  
After a few more words with Gandalf, Arwen gave instructions to several Elves and departed. One Elf bowed respectfully to Gandalf and led him away. Two other Elves dashed out the Door. Rian-Celine found herself surrounded by no less than four Elf-maids, laughing and smiling encouragingly. One of them told her to follow. Rian-Celine guessed they were going to put her through the hospitality ritual: own bedroom, new clothes, do your hair, necklace belonging to Mrs. Elrond.....alright maybe not the necklace. She already had a necklace on anyway. It was just a simple 14c carat gold chain with a princess cut amethyst in her birthstone color, but Rian-Celine loved it for its simplicity.  
  
In fact, the four Elf-maids put her in a bath. They asked her if she needed help. Rian-Celine chuckled uncomfortably and declined. The bath was lovely, and it must have had some special quality to it, because after a couple minutes Celine felt fresh as a new rose. Finally she finished washing, wrapped herself in the soft robe provided and opened the door to the bedroom.  
  
She found her four attendants busily engaged in making over a dress. The one who seemed to be in charge introduced them all. Her name was Raliwen. The dark-haired one hemming the gown was Genna, the blonde next to her was Isiloth, and the shy one who was laying out tools that were apparently to negotiate with Rian-Celine's wet hair was named Raehd. Rian-Celine smiled gratefully.  
  
For the next two hours Rian-Celine was given the Rivendell makeover. Her new dress was purple and green, her favorite colors, and fit perfectly, at the same time being easy to move in. Raliwen mentioned lightly that Arwen's gown had not needed much adjustment to fit the newcomer. For the first time in her life Celine put on a girdle, though at first she felt a little silly. When Raehd, assisted by Raliwen, began arranging Rian-Celine's hair, Raehd declared she had never seen such beautiful red hair. Indeed, the five girls chatted and laughed with each other quite easily, as the more Rian- Celine practiced the easier it became. They told her they were all married to Elves of the Rivendell household (at this Rian-Celine fought off a curious twinge of jealousy and sadness) and their duties were especially to care for any female travellers. There were few of those nowadays, much to their sorrow. Raliwen already had a son to mind when she had no duties, but the others were as yet childless.  
  
'Well, I am but 16. I can be your child for as long as you wish!' Celine told them. The girls laughed with her, and told her they would remember her offer.  
  
Two hours were too soon over. Raliwen said the Lady Arwen had given instructions that Rian-Celine and Gandalf would meet her—and hopefully Lord Elrond if the runners found him in time— in the library when they had been refreshed. Celine thanked Raehd, Isiloth and Genna, and said she hoped to see much more of them soon. Raehd kissed her.  
  
Raliwen led Rian-Celine through the halls of Rivendell. Rian-Celine was certain she should get lost without a guide, and told Raliwen so.  
  
'It may take a few weeks, but soon you will know your way around as well as anybody who has lived here all their lives.'  
  
When they reached the library Raliwen told her to go on inside with an encouraging smile. Rian-Celine thanked her, and the Elf slipped away to meet her son, who was playing in the garden not far off. Trembling with excitment or fear or both, Rian-Celine stood in the doorway. 


	6. Here To Stay

Ch.6  
  
'Come in, Rian-Celine,' said a majestic voice in her head.  
  
That is SO the Lord Elrond, thought Rian-Celine, startled. She hurried in.  
  
Gandalf, Arwen, and three other Elves were sitting on some very comfortable couches. Gandalf was eating ketchup quietly. She curtsied deeply to Arwen, and to the Elf on her left. For he was undoubtedly the Lord Elrond himself. The other two Elves stood behind Elrond and Arwen, and bowed slightly. Rian- Celine noticed they looked exactly alike. She guessed who they were, but preferred not to think anything while she was under the piercing gaze of Lord Elrond.  
  
'Please sit down, my child.' Elrond commanded her. The girl seated herself gracefully.  
  
'Gandalf has told us that you are a stranger here, to Middle-Earth, and that you wished to stay here for...seventeen years?' Rian-Celine took a deep breath, organized her thoughts, and spoke aloud to the group.  
  
"Yes, I am not from Middle-Earth, though I wouldn't say I'm a stranger, as I know a good deal of it's history and future too. I come from a world inhabited only by men. I cannot hear myself, or anyone else, speak. I hear nothing. I smell nothing, and I taste nothing. Only with someone like Gandalf or the Elves who use telepathy can I communicate. I was not like this in my world. I know not how long I will be here in Middle-Earth, but if my instincts are correct it may amount to 20 years. And I would wish...it would be easiest for me to live amongst Elves given my lack of certain senses. That is why I asked Gandalf to bring me to Imladris."  
  
'You are a woman, then?' inquired Elrond with disbelief. Rian-Celine noticed his incredulity. Of course she was a woman...wasn't she? Come to think of it, there were alot of strange things about her...what if...no, it couldn't be possible! Could it?  
  
"I...think I'm a woman." she faltered.  
  
Elrond nodded slowly. The thing about telepathy is you have to be quite experienced to eavesdrop, Rian-Celine thought uncomfortably. And right now I haven't the slightest idea whether Any of those five are talking about me!  
  
At last Arwen rose, and held out her hand toRian- Celine gravely. But Rian- Celine knew their was a merry twinkle in her eye.  
  
'Welcome to Rivendell, Rian-Celine Woodlands.'  
  
And so it was settled. Rian-Celine was quite excited at the prospect of seventeen years in the company of such people. Elrond's children were very friendly and asked many questions. Their telepathic conversations were interrupted by someone at the library door. One of the twins noticed first, and laughed joyfully.  
  
"Father, here is another guest for you!"  
  
Bilbo Baggins trotted in. He was made much of by all, though Rian-Celine stayed in the background until someone actually introduced her. She had forgotten all about his coming to Rivendell. She thought he looked ever so slightly older, but more relaxed that that night at the party. Indeed he was quite overjoyed himself at the sight of his old friends. From the familiarity with which they treated each other Rian-Celine guessed that the suspicions people held about Bilbo making some side trips to Rivendell in the last 60 years were quite true. She was delighted when Bilbo inquired who she was. Even more when she found that he too was aspiring to telepathy, no doubt his experience with the Ring had something to do with that.  
  
"I am glad that I will have the pleasure of conversation with SOME mortal in this house of everlasting Elves!" Bilbo admitted with a laugh and a mischievous grin in the direction of Elrond. Elrond tried to look insulted, and failed miserably. Gandalf interrupted. Rian-Celine did not know what he was saying, until Arwen took pity on her and repeated it.  
  
"I am sorry to break up this joyous moment, but I must take my leave. Urgent business calls me to Gondor."  
  
Cries of "Stay to dinner" and "Already?!" "Tomorrow, Gandalf!!" assailed the determined wizard's ears. He said farewell. Elrond accompanied him out, leaving Arwen, the twins, Rian-Celine and Bilbo feeling slightly dejected. Never one to dwell on the displeasing, Rian-Celine perked up.  
  
"He will be back," she said aloud. The twins grinned at her.  
  
"Let us show Rain-Celine about Rivendell before dinner," said Arwen, regaining her equanimity. Bilbo declared that he should dearly love to do so, but the long journey had quite exhausted him. At this one of the twins took him by the hand, winked most unroyally at Rian-Celine, and left.  
  
'He's showing Bilbo to his room. The hobbit will be in good spirits for dinner.' Arwen told Rian-Celine. 'Elrohir will join us later, shall we go?'  
  
Oh. So the one in front of her was Elladan. Really, how did Arwen tell her brothers apart?! They were a very handsome set of twins indeed. Would it be wise to fall in love with one? Rian-Celine realized that she was talking to Elladan out loud. She panicked. What did she just say?  
  
'I never met a car. What is a car?' he replied.  
  
Car? Car? Neither had she....what was a car? A car is that thing on four wheels...good grief. WHAT in MIDDLE-EARTH was she SAYING?  
  
"I, um, I'm having a bit of trouble with this whole losing my senses thing," Rian-Celine said. "Could we just walk on quietly for a bit?" Arwen obviously had been waiting, Elladan looked slightly baffled, and Rian- Celine was not certain she had not lost her senses in more ways than one. 


	7. Seventeen Years

CH. 7  
  
It was as Raliwen had said. After a few weeks Rian-Celine was at home with the ways of the Last Homely House. She helped in the kitchen, in the garden, in the library. All Rivendell worshipped her talents, and her beauty. For while fifteen years passed, making Rian-Celine 31, she remained as youthful looking as when she had first arrived: indeed more beautiful and Elflike than ever. The longer she was in Rivendell the more like an Elf in every way she became. And the more the twins sought her attention.  
  
In different ways, she was sought by the other Elves too. Ever since Rian- Celine had introduced baked caramel apples to Middle-Earth, the kitchen begged her to be present at the preparations for great banquets. The fact that Rian-Celine was so great a cook inspite of being incapable of smelling or tasting enhanced their admiration. Simliarly, the nightly concerts of Elvish ballads went unheard by Rian-Celine, yet when at the joint behest of Elrond and his children she took up a harp and sang "Only Time" by Enya, the whole room presented her with a special corner and harp. From then on she was regularly called upon to perform.  
  
Often Rian-Celine would sit or walk with Bilbo for hours, the two of them practicing silent communication. Bilbo told her tales of his journey, of Frodo, or of the irritating antics of the Sackville-Bagginses and she told him anything he thought to ask her. She noticed that when she hinted of the future he never seemed to hear. On one occasion, Arwen invited her to visit her room and talk to her. Rian- Celine went gladly. Arwen's rooms were beautiful, and it was obvious that among Arwen's talents interior decorating held a high place. She noticed a charcoal drawing on the desk. It was the bust of a man, young, handsome, with a rosebud mouth and messy locks. Rian-Celine was of the opinion the drawing needed help. Serious help.  
  
"Who is this?" she asked quietly, though she knew very well.  
  
'Estel. Years ago, when we first met. I have tried to draw him as I remember, but something is not right.'  
  
'But, the Elves have a special power of memory. Surely you have no need to draw him?'  
  
'For myself, yes, his face is so deeply engraved in my heart that this drawing seems nothing. But' Arwen smiled, with a great hope in her eyes. 'If we should have children...'  
  
'I think you will,' said Rian-Celine carefully. She was learning that if she stated the future, nobody heard her. 'If you like, I could give you some pointers on drawing mouths, because to be honest, Estel does look...unnatural.' Arwen accepted gratefully.  
  
When Rian-Celine desired a more active pastime, Elladan and Elrohir offered her swordfighting and archery lessons with pleasure. Since she had persuaded her mother to let her do archery before, Rian-Celine had no trouble matching the twins' shots. Swordfighting was much the same, for the twins trained other young elves when they were at home. For years the twins had maintained an unbroken record of winning every scrimmage against the juniors...and it was Rian-Celine who broke it.  
  
Overall, Rian-Celine was very happy in Rivendell. No one shunned her because of her talents or beauty, the "royal family" (as she called Lord Elrond's family, never to their faces though) held her in high esteem, and both Elladan and Elrohir courted her most assiduously. They had reason: she was the most beautiful, talented and kind person they had ever seen, besides, perhaps, Arwen and Galadriel. Lord Elrond was aware of his sons' feelings towards this woman. So was Arwen, and she became rather jealous of the fact that SHE was not allowed to have a human lover, but her brothers were. Elrond sent her to Lothlorien for a few years to avoid a real quarrel.  
  
Rian-Celine met Gandalf again several times over the course of fifteen years, but the times she found out Aragorn and Legolas had visited she had been out rangering with Elladan and Elrohir. 


	8. Heritage

Ch. 8  
  
The Spring of Rian-Celine's 17th year in Rivendell seemed happy enough. One rainy day, however, Rian-Celine felt like being alone for the day. She toyed with her Ring again. Elrond had asked her about that Ring, and he hadn't been satisfied with her answer. As a matter of fact, neither had she. Now she was trying to get the Ring off. After many attempts and alot of soap, she was able to wrench it from her finger. She panted, staring down at the Ring in her palm. Then she jumped to her feet.  
  
Were those...birds?! She ran to her window. Outside in the garden Raliwen's son Thorune was running through the garden, laughing. The smell of baking bread wafted into her nostrils, and somewhere an Elf was singing merrily. She could hear the soft breeze playing with the leaves, and the waterfalls calling, and the swish of her raiment. She sang quietly, a snatch of a song from long ago, and she heard it!  
  
"I can hear!" Rian-Celine cried out joyfully, spinning around to run out her door and tell the others.  
  
Then she saw her.  
  
"Who...are you?" the girl asked, trembling. The figure before her was female, majestic, unbelievably pale, and radiated a celestial light. She smiled sadly at Rian-Celine.  
  
"I am your mother, Culfinwen. I am Melian." Rian-Celine sank to her knees, clutching the Ring in her right hand. She stared fearfully at Melian.  
  
"I have come to warn you, my child. That Ring you bear is more than just an ornament. Before Luthien and Beren wrested the Silmaril from Morgoth, I wrought this Ring in secret. It has several purposes, but the most important is that the one who bears it cannot be tempted by Sauron's devices. The bearer's gifts are enhanced by the Ring, and the Bearer can understand all cultures while wearing it."  
  
"But I cannot hear when I am wearing it!" protested Rian-Celine, regaining some of her composure.  
  
"You can not understand if you do not. Go back to the window. Luthien's great grandsons are talking about you."  
  
Rian-Celine went to the window, and saw the twins talking together. She could hear their voices clearly, but had no idea what they were saying. She turned back to Melian.  
  
"What...why...?"  
  
"When you were born, I knew that one day Morgoth would be defeated, and that one day another dark lord would take his place. I feared Morgoth would find that Ring and all the hopes of the Elves would be destroyed with it. I put it on a chain around your neck, and sent you to another time, another place, where you and it would be safe until Middle-Earth needed you."  
  
"Why me? I am not strong enough to defy the Dark Lord!"  
  
"You are the daughter of a King of Elves and a Maia, and you have the Ring. Luthien defied one of the Vala without a Ring. Do you say that you are so much less than her? Did I bear one daughter to glory and one weaker than a human? Indeed, having lived in the world of Men you have become like unto Men without the Ring. As long as you have it on, nothing can withstand you. You are the last hope of Middle-Earth. Remember, Culfinwen." The vision faded.  
  
Rian-Celine stared at the Ring in her hand. For how long she neither knew nor cared. At last, she flung it away under the bed, and ran from the room in tears. 


	9. Accepting the Truth

Ch. 9  
  
Elladan was walking through the trees by the stream in a dejected silence. Fighting with his twin brother over so serious a matter as their beloved Rian-Celine hurt him terribly. In his absolute reverie he nearly stumbled on top of Rian-Celine. She was weeping. At once Elladan forgot his own problems and stooped to comfort her.  
  
'Rian-Celine! What is wrong?' Rian-Celine moved away hastily, wiping her eyes.  
  
'Nothing, Elladan. I'm fine.'  
  
'Yes there is. Tell me.' the girl looked up at him through her tears. Elladan gasped. She was so beautiful, even in her sorrow. He wanted to hold her, comfort her, make her the happiest woman in the world. He took her hands tenderly. Rian-Celine wrenched her hands away immediately, then flung her arms around his neck and sobbed. How could she tell him she was his great-great-grand aunt? Did she even believe that? Why should she give up everything for the sake of Middle-Earth?  
  
'I love you, Rian-Celine Woodlands," Elladan whispered softly, breathing deeply of the sweet vanilla scent of her red-gold hair.  
  
'No matter what?'  
  
For answer he started to kiss her. Rian-Celine pulled away, and looked at him sadly with a great sigh.  
  
"Elladan, I...am your...ancestor. Luthien Tinuviel's lost sister. We...cannot do this, Elladan."  
  
The Elf stepped back, a horrible fear in his eyes. Rian-Celine walked away. She did not see Elrohir come running to find his brother.  
  
Rian-Celine did not see Elladan or Elrohir again. They left the same day on one of their orc-slaying expeditions, although Elladan very much desired to stay near her. She was resolved not to ask for help in this, especially not of her great-grand nephew Elrond. Back in her room, Rian-Celine contemplated the Ring.  
  
"If I don't, Middle-Earth may be destroyed. If I do, I'll be doomed like Luthien." She slipped the Ring onto her finger, still doubting.. Everything went quiet, and the smell of rain-washed Rivendell was no longer, yet a wave of confidence and resolve banished her doubts. Rian-Celine, Melian's Curfinwen, smiled.  
  
"I will!"  
  
And somewhere in Rivendell, an Elf-maid was singing the Lay of Luthien. 


	10. Wisdom and Anger

A/N: Writer's block over. Now cometh the TRUE Rian-Celine!  
  
Ch. 10  
  
The Council of Elrond sat in the great hall. Curfinwen sat at Elrond's right hand as the daughter of Melian. Though she could not hear, her ability to read lips over the course of 17 years was vastly improved, and so she knew most of what was said. Sometimes she made reply to some query, and then her true nature, that becoming a daughter of Melian, shone forth in her wisdom, courage, beauty. The Council was astounded, but at last came to the conclusion.  
  
"Nine will go on the Quest to destroy the Ring: Frodo, his faithful servant Sam, his friends Merry and Pippin, Gandalf, Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli."  
  
But Frodo looked wistfully at Curfinwen, his thoughts communicated themselves to the Lady. And then she knew what she must do.  
  
"And with this Fellowship will come Curfinwen," she said. And the hearts of the Fellows, which had been sunk down in gloom, were lifted.  
  
Curfinwen was very quiet for the first part of the journey. In the presence of a Maia, a half-Maia must keep a low profile. Gandalf however, often asked her for advice. She was aware, too, that the Fellowship as a group was usually staring at her, or trying very hard not to stare. Once in Moria, however, she grew more melancholy. She knew Gandalf knew he was going to die. And he was not doing anything about it. But Curfinwen could not resist scaring all the orcs back into their measly holes after the Fellowship had had their fill of slaughter. Then she attempted to help Gandalf counter the Balrog's spell.  
  
"Begone, Rian-Celine! This is no place for a half-elf!" Gandalf cried to her in a fit. The truth was her spells were confusing him.  
  
"I may be only half Maia, but have I not the Ring of Melian?" Curfinwen exclaimed. In anger she left him to battle alone, leading instead the rest of the Fellowship to the Bridge. There she beheld the true might of the last Balrog of Morgoth, and felt Gandalf straining. But still she was angry, and would not help.  
  
"Fly you fools!"  
  
Curfinwen watched in horror as the Balrog and Gandalf fell. Legolas practically dragged her away from the chasm, for she looked ready to jump after them. At last the Fellowship gained the open sky. Curfinwen fell to the ground, weeping. The other's forgot their own grief at the sight of hers. Legolas dared to comfort her, saying it was not her fault. Curfinwen pushed him away.  
  
"It WAS my fault. Had I helped him, he would not have fallen. I was angry. It is all my fault."  
  
'No, it is not. Gandalf was meant to fall; why I cannot comprehend. But there is nothing you could have done that would make things better. Don't be angry at yourself. The Fellowship needs you.' Legolas tried to persuade her. Curfinwen looked up into the clear green eyes of the wood-elf. He was right. Gandalf would come back. She wasn't sad for Gandalf. She was angry with herself for being angry. Mollified, Curfinwen rose to her feet.  
  
"Come! In Lorien we will rest. Hurry, or the foul folk of Moria will be upon us." 


	11. Boromir

Ch.11  
  
"You have entered the Realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back." Haldir told Gimli with a slight smile. The Dwarf made a noise that might have been a curse and might have been a sneeze. Curfinwen took off her hood and stepped forward so that the Wood-Elves could see her.  
  
"Bring us to Her." Instinctively Haldir and his brothers bowed. And obeyed.  
  
"He has fallen into Shadow," said Galadriel, looking especially at Curfinwen. The half-elf gazed back at her evenly, though a slight tinge of red suddenly colored her perfect cheeks. "The Quest stands on the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fall, to the ruin of all."  
  
'Yet hope remains, while you are faithful, Curfinwen. There is a long and difficult road before you. Would you not rather stay in Rivendell, and be a great queen? You could have power over all the Elves with that Ring. Would this not be the better choice?'  
  
Curfinwen knew Galadriel was testing her.  
  
'I shall be true to the Fellowship, my lady. This I swear.'  
  
Galadriel did not answer but smiled and bowed slightly. Then the Fellowship was dismissed.  
  
Curfinwen divided her time in Lothlorien between Boromir and Galadriel. She knew she should not become emotionally attached to a man who would be dead in a matter of weeks, yet she often sought his company and after a time he sought hers. Most of the time they did not speak much, taking pleasure merely in being with each other. They splashed in streams, walked in the forests, dueled with swords and crowned each other with golden wreaths of the silver mallorn. Or sometimes they just sat together enjoying an evening breeze. At least, Curfinwen thought sadly, his last days would be happy. She endeavored to teach him telepathy, but Boromir was uncomfortable with concept. He said it reminded him too much of his father and the Lady Galadriel. But in spite of the lack of speech, despite all her misgivings, Curfinwen and Boromir were falling in love.  
  
Her episodes with Galadriel were of a very different nature. They spoke of history, and the future. Latent powers Curfinwen did not know she had Galadriel awoke and she was suddenly aware of them. Once the Lady warned her about Boromir. Curfinwen turned very pale and stalked away in a hot fury. Later with mutual apologies their relationship continued stronger than ever, and Galadriel's opinion of the Man of Gondor improved somewhat.  
  
A/N: Well, how is it so far? No telling when I'll have time to continue, but, reviews are welcome. 


End file.
